The New Guy
by Dark818
Summary: Lil hires a barman. Yes, you read that right, a barMAN.
1. Lil

Lil hoisted another box of beers onto the pile. She'd been needing to order more boxes, there were so many patrons these days. she was thinking of hiring another girl. Rachael and Carrie were gold as always, but the new girl just couldn't cut it. She didn't have that knack that Jersey had. Christ, Lil couldn't even remember her name, she was gone that quick. A voice from upstairs interrupted her thoughts. "Hey, there anybody down there?" The voice was male, young, with an Australian accent. "Depends on what you want."  
>"I'm looking for the owner of Coyote Ugly."<br>"Bring a case of beers down with you." Moments later, a man walked down the stairs, a box of beers under each arm. He was tall, a dirty blonde, and in excellent shape. "Are you Lil?"  
>"Yeah." The man both of the boxes so he was holding them under one arm, and held out his hand. "I'm Jack. I hear you're hiring." Lil took one of the boxes, and placed it on the pile. "Thanks, but I've already got a bouncer, and I'm pretty sure Lou's not planning on going anywhere." Jack placed the other box on the pile. "I'm not a bouncer. I'm a barman."<br>"A barman? Honey, in case you haven't realised, I only hire bar_women_."  
>"And in case <em>you<em> haven't realised, a lot more of your patrons these days don't have a Y chromosone. Besides, I was told by a friend that I was perfect for the job." This was something Lil hadn't heard before. most people who were came for a job needed the money, not because they wanted to. "So who's this friend?"  
>"He said you knew him. His name is Kevin O'Donell." Yeah, Lil remembered him. He was Jersey's squeeze. Cammie told her that they'd gotten married, moved to Florida. Though she'd never admit it to anyone, Lil thought he was sexy, even had a bit of a crush on him for a while. And after seeing the moves Kevin had pulled on the bar, if he said this guy was perfect for the job, he must be pretty darn good. Lil looked him up and down. He seemed fit enough, at least. "Alright, I'll give you a chance. Be here Friday night at nine. that's when we open." Jack grinned. "I'll be there at eight. Help you open up." Lil smirked. He was enthusiastic, she had to give him that.<p> 


	2. Cammie

Carrie flipped the lids off a line of beers. "That's twenty-eight bucks, honey." She glanced around at the others. Rachael was on the bar, dancing to an old Guns N' Roses song, and Lil was talking to a guy over the bar. Cammie had to admit, he was cute, and after her permanent break-up with Al, she felt she could use someone to squeeze. Then again, judging by the muscles bulging under his shirt, maybe he'd be squeezing _her_, she thought naughtily. As she started undressing him with her eyes, Lil pulled out the bullhorn. "Hey, everybody listen up! I've got a treat for you. A new bartender!" All the man in the bar cheered, waiting for another tight-bodied girl to start dancing. "But this one's, uh, a little different. Since I opened this bar, I've had dozens of girls come in here, and I'm sure you've enjoyed them all!" The crowd cheered again. "Well, this one not exactly for you. This one's for the girls. Gentlemen, and more importantly, ladies, hailing from the dry deserts of Australia, let's hear it for Outback Jack!" the man shocked Cammie by jumping onto the bar and smiling broadly. The crowd still cheered, but she could hear a lot more women screaming then men. Cammie watched as Outback Jack strutted along the bar, throwing moves in every now and then. Well, Cammie thought, he's got style. Jack pulled a woman up onto the bar and started grinding against her, and the women in the bar screamed even louder. Lil came over and poured shots next to her. "Hey, Cammie."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I'm going to have to make a new rule. No dating co-workers." Cammie smiled, but felt just the tiniest bit disappointed. Sill, she couldn't help it if she _accidentally_ rubbed up against him while they were dancing, could she?


	3. Rachael

Rachael grabbed another another cluster of empty beer bottles and tossed them in the trash can. To tell the truth, she really didn't like the new guy. She prided herself on being the manliest of the group, even beating Lou in arm wrestles. But after Jack had hoisted a woman over his head, much to the excitement of the crowd, Rachael felt almost a little deflated. Besides, the guy was a suck-up, volunteering to help Lil mop the floor once the bar had closed. No one ever wanted to do that job. Who knows what had been spilt on there. Rachael came back to reality to realise Jack was saying something. "Rachael? Hey, you all right?" Rachael shook her head a little and gave him a stare that made grown men cower. Jack didn't even blink. "I'm fine. Why, What's it to you?" Jack shrugged. "Nothing. You just had this look on your face, like you've gone ten rounds with a boomer." Cammie stood up from behind the counter, curious. "What's a boomer?"  
>"A boomer's a male kangaroo, a big one. Toughest fighters I've ever seen. You get both barrels of their legs, and you're done. The claws on their feet will rip you right open."<br>"Oh" Rachael had seen that look in Cammie's eyes before, whenever she was absolutely smitten by a guy. Rachael snorted. Jack glanced over at her. "What?"  
>"You. Acting like such a tough guy."<br>"I was only answering her question. Besides, I'm not really even that tough."  
>"Could've fooled me." Rachael winced as soon as she said it. Why'd she say that? It made her sound like she liked this guy. Jack grinned. "Thanks, Rachael."<br>"That wasn't a compliment. I hate guys who pretend to be tough." Jack made to reply, but Cammie called him over and whispered something in his ear. Jack's eyebrows rose. "Is that so?" he turned to face Rachael again. "Cammie tells me you're the undisputed arm wrestling champion of the bar."  
>"Yeah, so?"<br>"Well, you're not the_ undisputed_ champion if you haven't beat me, are you?" Rachael strode over to the bar and thumped her arm on it. "Alright, let's do this."  
>"Hold on, let's say the loser has to buy the winner a beer."<br>"Fine."  
>"Excellent." Jack placed his arm on the bar and took hold of Rachael's hand. "Ready? Go." Rachael pushed on his hand with all her strength, but it didn't budge. She kept pushing, but his hand still didn't move an inch. Rachael glanced up at Jack's face to see him grinning broadly. The bastard was <em>toying<em> with her. He wasn't even trying to win, just keep their hands in the same spot. Eventually, he pushed, and the back of Rachael's hand slammed into the bar. Jack started laughing. Rachael glared at him. "What's so damn funny, huh?"  
>"Oh, just the look on your face when you realised you'd lost!" Rachael swore at him and stood up. Jack stopped laughing, but the smile stayed on his face. "Hey, calm down. That was one of the best arm wrestles I've ever had! Come on, let's have a beer. I'll pay." Rachael scowled, but sat back down. "I thought I was supposed to pay."<br>"Nah, it's alright. I've got it. Cheers." He held up his beer and Rachael begrudgingly clinked hers against it. He's still a suck-up, she thought.


End file.
